


The Ritual

by CrystalNavy



Series: Hero and his successor [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Every year, on the same day, Koala performs a ritual of a different kind.





	The Ritual

The day dawned, and the weather was gloomy as usual. November 5th was circled with a big red circle. Koala, now 16 years old, walked into the base, carrying a sealed box. She refused to show anyone what it was. Instead, she brought it to her room.

There, she placed it onto the table and opened it. Inside was a small cake. Gently, she placed a candle in the center and lit it on fire. Then she knelt in front of it, her hands clasped. Memories flooded her mind.....

-4 years ago-

"SUPRISE!" everyone yelled

"Happy birthday, Koala." Fisher Tiger smiled as he placed a party hat onto her head. "I have a present for you."

He gave her a neatly wrapped bundle. Inside was a hat. Koala immediately put it onto her head.

"It fits you." Fisher Tiger noted

Koala smiled.

-Present time-

She rarely stopped wearing that hat. It was her pride.

"Happy birthday, Uncle." she said through her tears "I can't give anything to you where you are now, but I can fulfill your last wish. One day, your people and mine will stand together and laugh in the sun....."

She couldn't say anything more as she broke down crying.


End file.
